


Honey

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Jonny d'Ville, Trans Male Character, Trans Marius, Trans Raphaella, Vaginal Sex, trans jonny, trans smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: The Toy Soldier was told that it was just as much a part of the Mechanisms’ polycule as anyone else. So why was it never invited to participate in sex?
Relationships: The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble, The Toy Soldier/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my 100th work on Archive of Our Own!! Woo! Please note that I am a trans man and I have never written trans feminine smut before. If anything is offensive in any way, please let me know! Also, if you have advice on how to write trans feminine smut, let me know!

The Toy Soldier was a member of what was known aboard the Aurora as the Mechs polycule. It was an expansive relationship that included all of the Mechanisms, though not everyone was romantically involved with everyone else. Brian, for example, was only romantically involved with Tim, Jonny, Marius, and the Toy Soldier. Nastya was queer platonic partners with the rest of the crew, but was only romantically involved with the Aurora. 

The Toy Soldier, however, was romantically involved with the entirety of the crew (well, besides the Aurora and Nastya, as they were exclusive to one another). 

It was very happy with this arrangement, as it loved the rest of the crew very dearly. It enjoyed spending time with them and cuddling them and doing things for them. It was just happy to be involved. 

However, it wasn’t involved in everything that the other members of the polycule were. 

This became apparent one night when it walked into the main bedroom that it shared with the rest of the crew and spotted three figures on the bed. 

Brian was laying on his back on the bed, which was not unusual. What the Toy Soldier hadn’t expected was to see Jonny laying on top of him, Brian’s cock buried within his cunt. Tim was behind Jonny, his cock pistoning in and out of his ass. 

Brian’s hands were on Jonny’s hips, moving him up and down on his cock even as his entire body was being thrust forward by Tim’s hard thrusts. 

The noises Jonny was making were filling the room, the air heavy with whines and moans and what might have been choked off words. 

The music of lovemaking was only increased by Tim’s words mixing with Jonny’s cries. 

“You like that, huh?” His hand came down hard on Jonny’s ass. “Fucking slut. You love having your pretty little holes filled, don’t you?” He growled. “Can’t fucking stand not being filled. Fucking whore.” He bit down hard on Jonny’s ear, earning a gasp and a drawn out moan. 

Tim wasn’t the only one speaking, as Brian murmured words of encouragement. 

“You look so gorgeous for us.” He breathed. “So handsome. You were made for this.” He kissed Jonny’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. 

The Toy Soldier remained frozen in the doorway, watching the piece of art that it was witnessing. The three men were beautiful together, all moving in their own way while coming together to form a united whole. The Soldier could have watched for hours. 

Brian’s head turned and his eyes landed on the Toy Soldier before going wide. “Guys. Guys, we have company.” 

“Let them join us.” Tim didn’t stop his movements. “Jonny’s got at least another three orgasms left in him.” He turned his head to see who was in the doorway. “Oh.” He stopped as soon as he recognized the Toy Soldier, pulling out of Jonny and kneeling on the bed. “Soldier, uh, I didn’t realize it was you.” 

“No Need To Stop On My Account!” It said quickly. In fact, it would really like it if they didn’t stop. “I Was Simply Bringing In The Laundry!” It held up the basket of clean clothes that it held in its hands. 

“Ah.” Tim’s face was red. “Well, just leave it anywhere.” 

The Toy Soldier nodded and set down the basket of laundry before looking back at the men, who were just sitting awkwardly on the bed. 

“Are You Going To Continue?” 

“Not with you here.” Brian said. His tone was kind and gentle, but it sent a sharp twinge of  _ something  _ through the Toy Soldier’s heart. 

“Oh. I See!” It nodded and took its leave, closing the door behind it. 

It found itself thinking about the sight of the three people together almost constantly. It imagined what they did together after it had left. It wondered what it would have felt like to be in Jonny’s place, to be taken so thoroughly, to be so completely filled. The thought excited it. 

Jonny, Brian, and Tim weren’t the only people it walked in on. 

One time, while walking into Raphaella’s lab to inform her that dinner was served, it found her laying on her back over a table, Ashes’ strap buried deep within her. She had been moaning, her head thrown back, and her hair spread around her head like a halo. Ashes had been setting a brutal pace, silent except for light grunts. 

As soon as Ashes had spotted the Soldier in the doorway, they had pulled out of Raphaella, stopping in all sexual activities. 

Marius had also immediately gotten up from where he had been kneeling before Ivy in the library when the Toy Soldier walked in on him eagerly eating her out. 

It seemed as though everyone just stopped whatever sexual activities they were engaged in whenever the Toy Soldier was present. It made them feel sad and left out. 

It remembered that it had made a promise to the crew to always tell them when it felt uncomfortable with something, so it gathered everyone into the common area one day. 

“Is everything alright, Toy Soldier?” Ivy asked when she arrived, being the last person to do so. 

“Everyone Would Like Me To Tell Them When I Have Feelings, Yes?” The Soldier asked, looking around the room. 

“Of course, TS.” Ashes nodded. “If you have something you wanna tell us, we’re listening.” 

“Well, I Am Feeling Left Out.” It announced. 

“Why?” Tim frowned. “We’ve been including you in everything. We’ve been doing our best to make you happy.” 

“But I Am Not Being Included In Everything.” It pointed out. “I Am Not Being Included In Sex.” 

Everyone fell silent for a long, long moment. 

Ashes was the first one to speak up. 

“Do you...want to be included in sex?” 

“I Would Like To Be Asked.” It said. “And I Think I Would Like To Sometimes Participate.” 

“But TS, I thought you had...trauma around that sort of thing.” Raphaella said. “We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“It Is Not Uncomfortable When You Ask!” The Toy Soldier insisted. “It Is Uncomfortable When I Am Ordered To Do It.” It explained. “When I Do Not Have A Choice, It Is Uncomfortable.” 

Everyone was quiet for another moment. 

“TS, we just never want to make you feel powerless again.” Ashes said quietly. “We don’t want you to feel like you have to do something just because we enjoy it.” 

“Do you even feel arousal?” Ivy questioned. 

“That Does Not Matter!” It insisted. “I Do Not Need To Feel Arousal To Appreciate Sex!” It shifted. “When I Was A Nymph, I Had A Lot Of Sex. I Was Not Always Aroused, But There Were Times When I Liked It.” 

“But are you sure you want to have sex?” Marius asked. “Because if you’re even a little bit not okay with it, we absolutely don’t have to.” 

The Toy Soldier nodded. “I Am Sure!” 

Ashes sighed. “Alright. How about tomorrow night, then?” They suggested. “We can all get together and have a night of fun. TS, you can think about if you really want to do this.” 

“Very Well!” It nodded. “I Agree!” 

“Alright.” Ashes smiled at it. “If you have second thoughts, you know you can back out anytime before or during.” 

It nodded. “I Understand!” 

“Good.” 

In preparation for the main event, the Toy Soldier carved itself a proper mouth and a tongue, as well as a hole and a cock. It wanted to be able to use as many things as possible. It wanted to be able to pleasure its partners thoroughly. 

When the time came, it stood in the bedroom, excitement flooding through it. This would be so much fun! 

Ashes was the first person to enter, looking at the Toy Soldier fondly. “Hey there, Soldier.” They greeted, removing their coat and hanging it on the coat rack. “Are you ready?” 

It nodded eagerly. “Yes, I Am!” 

“Good.” They cupped its face. “May I kiss you?” 

It considered. “Not With Tongue, But Yes!” 

They smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to its newly carved lips. “You look so good.” They praised, gently lifting up its hat and removing it before tossing it to the floor. 

The other Mechanisms began filing in as Ashes slowly undid the buttons of its shirt. They gently pushed its coat down over its arms until it came off. Next went its shirt, leaving its chest bare for everyone to see. 

“You look beautiful.” Ashes kissed its cheek before peppering kisses down its neck, being careful not to use any tongue. 

Eventually, they stepped away. “Alright. Who wants a turn first?” They asked.

The Toy Soldier worked up the courage to correct them. “I Do Not Want To Be Treated Like A Toy.” It said quietly. “I Would Like To Make My Own Decisions.” 

Ashes looked back at it and nodded. “Alright. You can do that.” They kissed its temple. “Of course you can do that, sweetheart.” 

It nodded and looked around the room at all of its choices. “I Think I Would Like To Be Fucked!” It announced. “I Have Made Myself A Hole For This Purpose!” 

Everyone stared at it. 

“Shit.” Jonny swore, reaching down to rub at himself through his pants. 

“I would very much like to try your hole.” Brian spoke up. “If you don’t mind.” 

The Toy Soldier nodded, removing its pants to reveal the hard cock it had fashioned for itself as well as the hole that it had crafted specifically for this purpose. Jonny stared and the Soldier thought he might have been drooling a little. 

Brian gently put his hands on the Toy Soldier’s hips, guiding it to the bed. “Just lay back.” he instructed, but it was soft and sweet. The Soldier didn’t feel the need to interpret it as an order, but it still did as it was told. 

“Good. Good. You’re doing so well for me.” Brian praised as he placed gentle kisses on its cheeks. He kissed his way down its body, kissing its chest and stomach until he reached its legs. He kissed his way up its thighs before his tongue circled the hole it had made. 

His tongue pushed inside of it, licking the inside of the Toy Soldier. The Soldier remained very still, getting used to the strange sensation. It had been so long since anything had been inside of it. As Brian licked at it, it slowly began to relax, just staring at the ceiling. The wetness felt nice, in a weird way. It was soothing. 

When Brian eventually pulled his mouth away, there was drool sliding down his chin that he quickly wiped away. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” He asked, cupping the Soldier’s cheek. 

It nodded with a smile. “I Would Like That Very Much!” 

“Alright. Alright, I’ll take care of you.” He kissed its lips as he removed his pants. He slowly pushed his cock inside of it, feeling it up so completely. 

It might have underestimated Brian’s size, as he couldn’t quite fit all the way inside of it and unlike a human body, its wooden one didn’t stretch to adjust. He stepped back, pulling the little bit he had managed to fit inside of it out. “I should get a smaller cock.” He suggested. 

The Toy Soldier nodded. “I Think That Is A Good Idea.” It agreed. It remained on the bed as it waited for Brian to switch out his dick. 

It turned its head to see Ivy pinned to the wall, Raphaella kissing and licking at her. The two of them painted a beautiful picture. It watched as Raphaella caught Ivy’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, earning a whine from the other woman. 

When Brian returned, it was with a significantly smaller cock. He pushed in with ease this time, pressing inside of the Toy Soldier and filling it up. He hissed out a breath, his eyes falling shut. “You feel so good.” He breathed. He pushed until he was fully sheathed within it. “How does that feel, love?” He asked, breathing a bit heavily. 

“It Feels Strange!” It admitted. “But Not Unpleasant!” 

Brian frowned a bit. “Do you  _ like  _ it, love?” He rubbed the wood of its hip gently. “If you don’t like it, I can stop.”    


“Please Do Not Stop!” It requested. “I Would Like You To Continue.” 

“Are you sure?” 

It nodded. “Quite Sure!” 

“Well, alright.” He kissed at its neck, his teeth grazing against its wooden skin. He didn’t use his tongue, as he knew that the Toy Soldier wasn’t fond of tongues. He slowly withdrew from the Toy Soldier before pressing back in. He grunted as he fucked into the willing figure beneath him, the Toy Soldier peering up at him.

Brian was so beautiful like this. The way his eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open as he fucked into the Soldier was breathtaking. Or it would be if the Toy Soldier could breathe. His grip tightened on the Toy Soldier’s hips as he thrusted repeatedly into it, moaning softly. 

“You feel so good.” He murmured. “So, so good. Perfect. You’re perfect.” He kissed at its chest and neck and jaw and everywhere he could reach. “You look so beautiful. So perfect.” He praised, peppering it with kisses. “Ah.” He grunted as he continued thrusting. “Love, I’m gonna- I’m gonna- Can I- May I- May I come inside of you?” He was struggling to get the words out.

“You May!” The Toy Soldier granted him permission. It took one, two more thrusts before he was spilling deep within it. 

The liquid that spilled from Brian was warm and filled the Toy Soldier with a pleasant wetness. It wasn’t organic, whatever it was, but it served the purpose of human sperm well enough. Though the Toy Soldier wasn’t aware of if it could actually impregnate anyone. 

Brian pulled out, breathing heavily and pressing a kiss to the Toy Soldier’s temple. “You were amazing, thank you.” 

The Soldier sat up to look at the others around the room. Raphaella was still kissing Ivy, though Marius had crept up behind her and was standing on his toes to kiss at her neck and Tim had gotten Jonny’s shirt off, his hand shoved down the front of Jonny’s pants. Ashes had their eyes still trained on the Toy Soldier, having been watching the entire event. 

The Toy Soldier’s legs fell open further. “Ashes, Would You Like To Try Me?” 

They chuckled. “How could I refuse when you ask me so sweetly?” They didn’t even get undressed, simply walking towards a drawer and pulling out a harness with a cock attached. They put it on over their clothes before walking over to the Soldier. 

They lifted up its legs until they were up to its ears, nearly folding it in half. They slid inside with a powerful thrust, not even waiting for the Toy Soldier to get used to the feeling before pulling out and sliding back in. They set a brutal pace, moving with such force that the Toy Soldier’s entire body was jerked back and forth on the bed. 

They continued for several minutes, just slamming into it with all their force. The Toy Soldier was almost nervous that it might break. But it trusted Ashes not to hurt it. 

After awhile, they pulled out. “Alright, sweetheart. I think it’s someone else’s turn.” They smiled. “Would you like to be occupied by Tim and Jonny?” When it nodded, they turned and whistled to the men. “It’s all yours.” They told the two of them.

Tim pulled his hand out of Jonny’s pants and approached the Toy Soldier. “Alright, you want me to fuck you?” He asked. “Want me to fuck your pretty little hole while Jonny rides your face?” He pushed two fingers into it. 

“That Sounds Like A Splendid Idea!” It said with a nod. 

It watched as Jonny undid his belts and pushed down his pants along with his underwear. He crawled onto the bed and gently pushed the Toy Soldier so it was laying fully on its back. He mounted its face, his cunt hovering above its carved mouth. 

The Toy Soldier snaked its tongue out of its mouth and gently lapped at Jonny’s folds. The Toy Soldier’s tongue wasn’t wet and slimy as most tongues were, as it was made of wood, but Jonny didn’t seem to mind. Besides, he was wet enough without a tongue adding to his slickness. 

Its tongue licked long stripes over him, hitting his cock ever so slightly with each stroke. He moaned, throwing his head back. “Yeah, that’s it.’ He murmured. “Just like that.” 

It continued licking at Jonny’s slickness, distantly wondering how he tasted. It couldn’t taste anything, after all. It imagined that he would taste almost sour, not that it knew what sourness tasted of either. 

It slowly pushed its wooden tongue into him, pressing it inside and feeling his heat surround it. He shuddered at that, pushing himself down on the probing organ. The Toy Soldier began thrusting its tongue in and out, sometimes just circling Jonny’s entrance before pushing back inside. 

It was so preoccupied with pleasuring Jonny that it had almost forgotten about Tim, even as he pressed several fingers into it. It only registered that he was there when his cock slid into it. 

“God, fuck, you’re tight.” He muttered. “You look so fucking pretty, though. So pretty impaled on my cock.” He gripped its hips tightly. “God, your face is so fucking wet with Jonny’s slick. I bet you’re loving this.” 

The Toy Soldier would have responded had its mouth not been otherwise occupied. 

Tim’s thrusts weren’t quite as gentle as Brian’s, but they weren’t as brutal as Ashes’. They were somewhere in the middle, with just the right amount of roughness so that the Soldier could feel it without being worried about being damaged. 

It turned its attention back to Jonny when the man whined above it. 

It stopped fucking him with its tongue so it could lick at his cock. He gasped and shuddered, rocking against its face. Its entire face was damp with Jonny’s juices, but it didn’t mind. It didn’t mind at all. 

It went back to pushing its tongue inside of him as he ground his cock against its nose. He was riding its face wildly now, having set a rhythm. It struggled to keep up its pace with its tongue with the way Tim was fucking it, but it did its best. 

“Fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna-” Was all the warning Jonny gave before he shuddered and came. He panted, his entire weight pressed down on the Toy Soldier’s face. He reluctantly pulled himself off of its tongue and collapsed onto the bed. 

Tim didn’t let up, though. He fucked the Toy Soldier through Jonny’s orgasm and continued speaking as he did so. 

“Look at that. He couldn’t even wait for you to give him permission to come. That’s how fucking talented you are with your tongue.” He told it, his thrusts becoming erratic. “You’re so fucking hot. So fucking sexy.” He bent over it to lick some of Jonny’s slick off of its face. 

It stilled when it felt Tim’s tongue on it. It didn’t like tongues. It didn’t say anything though, allowing Tim to thrust a few more times before coming deep within it. He held it close, breathing deeply. 

“That was great.” He told it. “You were great.” He pulled out. 

It looked away and that was all it took for Tim to know that something was wrong. “Hey. You okay?” 

“I Did Not Like When You Licked Me.” It said quietly, feeling like it shouldn’t even say such a thing. Tim was enjoying himself. That was the important thing. 

“Shit.” Tim sighed. “I’m sorry, Soldier.” He reached over to cup its face. “I shouldn’t have done that without asking.” 

“It Is Okay.” It assured. 

“Do you wanna stop?” Ashes asked. “You’re allowed to back out of this at any time.” They told it. 

It considered for a moment before shaking its head. “I Would Like To Continue.” It decided. 

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” 

“I Am Sure.” 

“Good. May I kiss your temple?” 

“Without Tongue, Yes.” 

They did so. “We just have Raphaella, Marius, and Ivy left.” They waved the three of them over. “How do you want them, sweetheart? We haven’t used your cock yet.” 

“I Would Like To Use It.” It said. It looked at Ivy, Marius, and Raphaella. “Would Any Of You Like To Use My Penis?” 

“I would.” Ivy spoke up. “I very much would.” 

‘And I could use your tongue.” Marius suggested. “If Raph wants to use your hole.” 

“I think that is a brilliant arrangement.” Raphaella agreed. She began stripping out of her shirt and bra before removing her pants. Marius and Ivy also removed their clothes, though Ivy kept her shirt on. 

Marius crawled onto the bed and lowered himself onto the Toy Soldier’s waiting mouth. It did much the same as it did with Jonny, starting off by just licking at Marius’ folds, though he was considerably less wet than Jonny had been when it had started with him. 

Marius moaned at the slightly dry stretch of the Toy Soldier’s wooden tongue probing him once it slid its tongue inside. He rocked his hips a bit to get its tongue to go deeper. 

But the Toy Soldier was quickly distracted by the feeling of Ivy sinking down on its wooden cock. She moaned as it filled her, throwing her head back. The Soldier hadn’t carved it to be impossibly big or anything, but it seemed to fit Ivy quite nicely. 

And then Raphaella was pushing into it not seconds later, a beautiful moan escaping her lips. 

After that, it was hard to focus on just one sensation. 

Marius riding its face as he grew progressively wetter and louder was glorious. His moans were all the reminder that the Toy Soldier needed to know that it was doing well. 

Ivy fucking herself on its wooden cock like she was meant to do it was also splended. She was so warm around it, squeezing it tight as she bounced. 

Raphaella filled it up perfectly, a bit bigger than Brian and Tim, but smaller than Ashes. She rocked against it, going at a leisurely pace that suited her needs best. 

They were all making such wonderful noises. The Toy Soldier could get completely lost in the sensations, in the sounds its partners were making. 

Raphaella came first, burying herself to the hilt and kissing Ivy as she came deep within the Soldier. Her come mixed with the liquids of Brian and Tim before her. She pulled out slowly, still kissing Ivy fiercely. 

Marius came soon afterwards, gasping and choking on a moan as he tumbled over the edge. He rode the Toy Soldier’s tongue through the entire thing. 

Raphaella reached down to toy with Ivy’s clit, rubbing at it as she bounced upon the Toy Soldier until she too came with a cry. 

Raphaella helped Ivy off of the Toy Soldier and Marius dismounted on his own. Everyone was panting and sweaty. The Toy Soldier sat up, feeling liquids spill from its hole. 

“That Was Quite Enjoyable!” It announced. “I Would Like To Do That Again Sometime!” 

Ashes chuckled and wrapped their arms around it. “We’d love to have you back.” 

“Oh, absolutely.” Jonny agreed from he was still laying in the large bed. 

Everyone crawled into the bed, naked and damp and a little smelly. But it was okay. 

The Toy Soldier wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!!


End file.
